Elements of Love
by Gwendie
Summary: Isaac and the gang discover Jupiter Lighthouse, and later Mars Lighthouse... Isaac is in love with Mia, but is afraid to let her know....Mia is kidnapped... I+M
1. Jupiter lighthouse

The Elements of Love Ch1  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN golden sun thanku fary much.  
  
Isaac, Garet, Ivan and Mia were all exhausted from sailing the Lemurian ship. It had been weeks now, and still no sight of Lemuria. Isaac was beginning to wonder wether or not there really was a Lemuria. Garet was constantly complaining about rain and water, being the Fire adept he is he naturally hated water. Ivan usually sat inside either writing or reading a book. Mia would usually just pace around the ship looking for something out of the ordinary.  
  
Garet was walking down the deck when he saw a rocking barrel. It was vibrating or moving strangely...  
  
"What the..." He said.  
  
He went up to the barrel and kicked it. It fell over and revealed Iodem and Faran.  
  
"What are you guys doing here??!!!" Garet asked annoyingly.  
  
"Babi asked us t..to.. to..to g..go with you to m..make sure you found Lemuria!!!" Iodem stuttered.  
  
Garet stared at them for a moment then turned. "Isaac!!! Isaac we got two Tolbi Stoaways here!!!" Garet yelled.  
  
Isaac walked over to Garet and also stared at them.  
  
"Uh Huh.. Right why..." Isaac stopped.  
  
'I sense a power coming from them.... Iodem and Faran are normal men aren't they? So...' Issaac thought.  
  
"Why are you guys shaking?" Garet asked.  
  
"Uhhh... Rain scares me!!!!" Faran let out.  
  
"Right... well why don't you guys just stay right there in that barrel and not come out?" Garet said.  
  
"Welll see you guys, and don't bother us." Isaac said.  
  
Isaac walked into the cabin a and Garet ran for cover out of the rain. It was already beginning to storm.  
  
Garet sped right passed Isaac and ran over to a chair in the corner.  
  
"Okay Garet just dont burn up the deck with all that running y'know..." Isaac walked up the stairs to the lookout area.  
  
He was deep in thought while walking up the stairs that he didn't notice when he almost walked right into...  
  
"Mia????!!" Isaac asked.  
  
"WHOAAA!!!" Isaac tumbled over backwards and did a number of sommersalts until he crashed into the wall at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Oh Isaac are you alright?" Mia asked.  
  
"Never... Felt... Better" Isaac panted out.  
  
"Have you seen any sign of Lemuria?" Mia asked Isaac.  
  
"HI Isaac did you fall down the stairs? Really I thought only I did that." Garet asked mischeviously.  
  
"Guys!! Guys!!! I see something in the distance!!" It was Ivan who came running into the cabin followed by a little trail of Jupiter Djinni.  
  
~~~~  
  
"I see it!" Garet said squinting into the rain. He had a blanket over his head to keep from getting wet.  
  
"Me too!" Isaac said.  
  
"Lets head towards it, it looks good enough." Ivan said.  
  
"Okay, I'll look out for it, I don't mind the rain." Mia said.  
  
Isaac, Ivan, and Garet all crept into the cabin to steer towards it. Isaac and Garet took the controls, because their Psynergy was the strongest at the time.  
  
~~~The Ship Docks~~~  
  
"This dosen't look anything like I imagined it." Ivan said looking at the town.  
  
They all walked down the boarding ramp to the ground.  
  
"Hmmm... Ivan could Mind Read a few people to see if they know anything about Psynergy..." Mia said.  
  
"Good Idea." Garet said.  
  
"Okay." Ivan Said as he walked towards a fat man standing outside a house.  
  
Ivan closed his eyes and concentrated on the man.  
  
'Who is this kid??? Whats he doing??? He's doing something freaky!!!!'  
  
"Its not Lemuria," Ivan finally said as the man ran away.  
  
"It looks much like... Lalivero, only about 5 times bigger! This place is huge!" Isaac said looking amazed.  
  
"Well, why don't we just-" Garet started.  
  
The streets suddenly became extremely silent, as the sky started flashing blues and blacks. The townspeople immediatly screamed and ran for shelter...  
  
"Why are they all puffed up? Its just a little rainstorm." Garet said.  
  
"I don't know if thats a rainstorm, I read in a book that a the fury of Jupiter unleashes mighty storms and blinding smog." Ivan said calmly.  
  
On cue, lighting started spitting out of the clouds right onto the ground, and soon the town was shrouded in a thick fog, to make matters even worse, It was blowing huge gusts of wind, making it hard for them to stand.  
  
"What is this???!!!" Isaac aksed the clouds of mist and fog.  
  
"Garet! Use Tiamat against the fog! Mia try wish, and Ivan summon Thor!" Isaac said.  
  
Just then Garet used all four Djinni against the lightning and summoned Tiamat to clear the fog. The lighting was hitting them and the wind was even worse. Mia used wish to replenish their HP but they just kept getting hit again. Thor was summoned to control the lightning and used his bolts against the storm. It worked, the two bolts erupted as they hit and the clouds and winds dissapeared. As they looked up they saw a tall tower surrounded by bolts of lightning and small tornados...  
  
"Is that?" Mia said  
  
"Could it be..." Garet and Ivan said.  
  
"Jupiter Lighthouse?" Isaac said amazed.  
  
OKAY so that was short... The next one'll be longer K? ??? BYEBYe!! REVIEW PLEaze  
  
~sakura07kinomoto 


	2. Twists

"It is Jupiter Lighthouse!" Mia said.  
  
"But why is it acting up?" Garet asked confused.  
  
"We should go to it, see whats going on. Maybe Felix and the others are already there." Isaac said.  
  
"Okay." They said.  
  
As they approached the storming lighthouse, Ivan went forward knowing that he was comftoratable under these kind of conditions being a Jupiter Adept. He reached forward to put a hand on the lighthouse when he jumped back.  
  
"Ow!" He yelped.  
  
"What is it Ivan?" Mia asked looking nervous.  
  
"It... It zapped me!" Ivan said looking at his hand.  
  
"It looks like... like the lightning is all over the place. Try reveal, Ivan." Isaac said.  
  
Ivan put his hand forward and cast reveal, seeing a door he reached forward to open it, and once again he jumped back.  
  
"IT GOT ME AGAIN!!!" He shouted.  
  
"Maybe we should wait until the lightning and wind clears up around this place." Garet said.  
  
"Yeah, I don't like the looks of those twisters..." Mia said looking around.  
  
"Lets stay at an inn for the night, It'll be okay, if we can't get in, Felix can't." Garet ended.  
  
They checked into an inn nearby for a night and settled down.  
  
"We've got two rooms, I'll go with Ivan" Garet said making and extremely obvious wink to Isaac.  
  
"Umm... Okay Garet..." Isaac said blushing.  
  
Garet and Ivan went into their room with fourteen little trailing Djinn.  
  
"Well Isaac, its almost 10:00 so I'll get ready for bed." Mia said as she walked into the room. Isaac followed.  
  
Isaac sat down on his bed to read a book while Mia sat in bed writing.  
  
Mia's POV  
  
'I wonder what he's doing...' Mia thought.  
  
'Oh Wow look at that hair... And those deep blue eyes!!! Theyre like the sea. I wonder if he notices me staring at him right now. Oh... I wonder if he's noticed I love.. I love him.' Mia thought again.  
  
'Im sure he wouldn't like me. I mean, Im Mia, a girl who cures people and heals people. I am nice I suppose, but I guess Im not showing an inch of affection for him. I try not to, because I don't know how he could like me. OH.... Its probably Jenna. Ive heard him and Garet saying things about rescuing her, so I guess they must be an item or something. Oh well. My Djiini are asleep in a chair so I guess I'll go to bed to and think about it in the morning.'  
  
Isaac's POV  
  
I hope she thinks Im really reading... Cause Im not. Im just.... thinking.......... I guess.... About her. Mia I mean. She's asleep now. She's so beautiful. Her aqua hair and dazzling green eyes. I almost gave myself away when I fell down the stairs that one day when I saw her. She dosen't like me. I mean like like. I guess she likes me as a friend. But Ive always thought she wouldn't feel the same way about me that I do for her. When I first met her, I guess it was love at first sight. I knew she was just the one for me. She's always so kind and gentle, and thats why I love her. Because no matter what the person, she seems to be kind to all... But why the heck.... She couldn't like me... She wouldn't. Im just Isaac... The guy who's the silent leader... She must think that of me. I always thought Ivan had a crush on her until we met Sheba.... Ooh well its 11:00 now so I guess I'll turn in.'  
  
2 hours later.  
  
'I can't sleeep.... I have a bad feeling somethings going to happen.... But I have no clue what...  
  
Garets POV  
  
"Oh Jenna!!! Your finally back again!!! I have to tell you something, go away Isaac...." Garet said smiling He and Jenna seemed to be floating.  
  
"What is it?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Um Jenna.... Well......I kinda love..." Garet started.  
  
"I love you too Garet!!!" Jenna said.  
  
And they walked off together happily.  
  
Right after a pillow hit him clear in the face.  
  
"IVAN!!" Garet woke up. It had obviously been a dream. Dangit.  
  
"Garet Wake up, I need you to tell me if you can hear something, listen." Ivan said sternly  
  
They heard a sound much like a train or a loud rumbling.  
  
"It dosent sound good.... Should we tell Isaac?" Garet asked.  
  
"Yeah That sounds good. If its nothing, I'll come back and get you ok?" Ivan said.  
  
"Okay." Garet said  
  
".."  
  
".."  
  
".."  
  
"I'll just wait here!!" Garet said annoyingly.  
  
***  
  
Isaac started from the loud knocking on his door.  
  
"Who is it?" He said sleepily.  
  
"Its Ivan, Open the door!" Ivan said.  
  
"Commin..." Isaac opened the door.  
  
"Did you hear that sound outside Isaac?" Ivan asked.  
  
"I heard it a while ago, but I was a little asleep..." Isaac said.  
  
"I think we should go see what it is okay?" Ivan said.  
  
"Alright Ivan... Except for one little thing..." Isaac said annoyed that he had disturbed him.  
  
"Its 2:00 in the morning, I know, but we should go now so we can get back to sleep." Ivan said.  
  
"Okay fine..." Isaac said.  
  
He looked back to see if Mia was okay and then left the room.  
  
"Wonder where he's off to..." Said a sleepy Mia.  
  
***  
  
Ivan and Isaac walked outside and looked around. Nothing was out of the ordinary except-  
  
"Ivan!!!" Isaac screamed above the noise.  
  
"Its... A twister!!!" Ivan screamed.  
  
"Hurry!!! Get Garet and Mia!!!" Ivan said.  
  
"OKAY!" Isaac said running at top speed towards the inn.  
  
Isaac kicked the door open and ran to Mia, afraid that something had happened to her.  
  
"Mia Mia!!! Wake up Mia!" Isaac said shaking her lightly.  
  
"What is it?" Mia said half asleep.  
  
"We gotta get out of here Mia! Theres a... Theres a twister outside! About 200 yards from here hurry Mia!!!" Isaac said.  
  
"B..But... Im asleep... Goodnight Isaac." Mia said as she fell back asleep.  
  
"Mia! C'mon wake up please!" Isaac pleaded.  
  
He couldn't wake her up so he gently picked her up instead, holding onto her with his arms.  
  
All Mia remembered before she fell into a deep sleep was a pair of warm arms around her body.  
  
Sorry dat was short see ya next time and pleeze review!!!  
  
`-sakura07kinomoto 


	3. Jupiters Beacon

Disclaimer: I don't own GOLDENSUN!!! CAMELOT DOESSSSS  
  
ok  
  
Chap 3  
  
  
  
  
  
Isaac held Mia closer as if sensing her fear. Mia woke with a start just as Isaac set her down.  
  
"C'mon Mia we have to go!!!" Isaac grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him.  
  
Garet followed behind Mia followed by Ivan who frantically kept looking back.  
  
"Guys wait up!!" Ivan shouted just as they were on the edge of a forest.  
  
"They stopped." Mia said.  
  
"How? How can a twister just be there and then not be there." Garet asked confused.  
  
"Dunnoo.... Looks safe, but be on your guard..." Isaac said.  
  
They walked back towards the city and saw everything the way it was the day before.  
  
"It looks fine." Ivan said.  
  
"But look!" Mia said. She was pointing to none other than Jupiter Lighthouse, which was glowing a misty purple near the top...  
  
"D'you think...D'you think... Felix actually lit it? Could he?" Garet asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Why don't we go back to the inn, grab our armor and stuff and check this out?" Isaac suggested.  
  
"Sounds good even though its only... 2:00Am... Oh well I'll sleep tomorrow..." Ivan said annoyingly.  
  
***  
  
After they left the Inn....  
  
At the base of Jupiter Lighthouse, the glowing was still near the top and the party was still frightened it had been lit.  
  
"Lets see.... We can't exactly get in by using a door..... cause it'll shock us..." Ivan thought aloud.  
  
"We could.... Look!" Mia pointed to the base of a tree near the city.  
  
"What is that? It looks like a stick of sorts..." Mia ran over to the tree and picked up the long stick.  
  
"Ivan!!! Ivan!!! Ivan!!! Its the Shamans Rod!!! Its a miracle! Felix must've dropped it!!!" Mia cheered.  
  
"How'd it get down here? Felix had it...." Ivan said.  
  
"Thats amazing.... well now we know we can enter the lighthouse...." Isaac said.  
  
"But if Felix dropped it, how'd he get in?" Garet said.  
  
"Dunno..." Isaac wondered.  
  
Ivan held the Shamans Rod out in front of him and released a simple wind spell, which surprisingly stopped the lighthouse from shocking them.  
  
"Wait... Before we go in..." Garet said as he walked to the other side of the lighthouse.  
  
"Okay, now we know how Felix went in, I guess he just kinda knocked the wall out.... Always looking for the simple way.... Wonder how though..." Garet said.  
  
" Well at least we'll get in the fair way." Ivan said jokingly.  
  
They all walked into the lighthouse to see the usual long, twisting halls and winding stairs.  
  
"Lets start over here, and work our way up...." Isaac said.  
  
After a long trudging 2 hour hike through mazes and riddles they finally reached the near top.  
  
"Well... That was far... This looks weird..." Mia said.  
  
She walked over to a near corner and accidentally stepped on a small purple button. Immediatly, she was swept up into another cyclone, and dissapeared from sight.  
  
"MIA!!!!" Isaac shouted.  
  
"MIAAA!" He repeated. He lunged for the cyclone but Garet and Ivan held him back.  
  
"No Isaac!!!" Ivan said.  
  
"Yes!" He broke free from them and jumped into the cyclone himself.  
  
Ivan and Garet looked at each other and jumped in together, knowing they wouldn't be hurt, or else they wouldn't have done it.  
  
The Cyclone stopped, and they were spat down onto the ground of the top of the lighthouse.  
  
"Mia! Are you okay?!" Isaac immediatly ran over to her. She was crouching and looking at something behind Isaac.  
  
Behind him, stood Felix, Sheba, Jenna, Kraden and a few thunder clouds.  
  
"Felix! You! You!!!" Isaac pointed as he turned.  
  
"Jenna Kraden!" Garet said  
  
"Sheba!" Ivan almost smiled, but stopped himself in realization of the situation.  
  
"I didn't think you'd figure it out. I lost the Shamons Rod which you obviously found, but I have my ways.... " Felix chuckled.  
  
"Why are you here???" Mia shouted.  
  
"Why? To light Jupiters Beacon of course..." Felix said.  
  
Isaac stared, as Mia looked frightened, Ivan was thinking, and Garet looked determined.  
  
"You'll... You'll have to get past us if your going to light that beacon!" Isaac said with all the courage he could render.  
  
'Why do I feel scared? Felix is so much weaker than us.... But I sense a strong power... Very strong... And very familiar...' Mia thought.  
  
"Fine then." Felix said, much to their surprise.  
  
"You know you can't win." Ivan said.  
  
"Oh but Im not alone... You see...." Felix said as he turned.  
  
There stood Alex. And next to him were Saturos and Menardi.  
  
"What!? You two???!!! Your dead though!!!" Garet said confused.  
  
"Do you think you can defeat us??? Well, As much as I hate, You almost did.... We were weakened beyond anyones help.... Until Alex here came along... With his extra healing training from Mia, he healed us in a matter of days... And we've been following you for weeks..." Saturos taunted.  
  
"Then Iodem.. and Faran on the ship..." Ivan said, reading their minds.  
  
"Yes... Yes... illusion is a specialty of Fire adepts...." Menardi said.  
  
"Alex! I don't believe you!" Mia spat  
  
"Like I said before Mia, I can't stay the same Alex you knew forever!!!" He laughed.  
  
Before they were ready, Alex lunged forward and delivered a feirce punch to Mia, that is, right before Isaac jumped in front of the attack and countered with his sword.  
  
"ARGGG YOU my friend WILL go first!!!" Alex said angered.  
  
Saturos lunged for Isaac as Menardi took on Mia, unfairly, and Felix took on Ivan as Alex took on Garet.  
  
Mia and Garet had the hardest time of any of them, every now and then Alex would use a water attack on Garet, which usually drained him of health until Mia used a quick Ply Well. Mia, had no one to heal her, unless they could toss her a nut, which they were out of.  
  
  
  
NeXT CHAPTER SOOOONNNN pleeze review!  
  
~sakura07kinomoto 


	4. Failure

Disclaimer-I don't own GOLDENSUNNNNN CAmElot Does but it would be super d dooper cool if idid.....  
  
ok now on wit da story!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Every punch met with a punch, every swipe countered with another swipe, every spell collided in the center. This battle seemed hopeless, and Isaac, Mia, Garet, and Ivan were tireing.  
  
"How can they be so much stronger? Felix? How...." Mia gasped.  
  
" Oh from a little help of this-" Alex stated as he pulled out a small jar.  
  
Inside the jar were two swirling colors, of Green and Blue.  
  
"Whats that?" Garet asked Alex as he chuckled.  
  
"Youd like to know wouldn't you?" He teased.  
  
"Those are fragments of the unleashed elemental stars!" Ivan said.  
  
"How'd you know that?" Garet asked.  
  
"I read it in a book once..." Ivan said.  
  
"Of course.... Once we gather Mars and Jupiters power we will combine them and be unstoppable!!!" Menardi boasted.  
  
"But I thought only one person could unleash its power.. Whoever that person is...." Ivan said.  
  
"Only one person can unleash its combined power.... But... So long as we have these... Its like carrying the lighthouse wherever we go... It makes Alex and Felix here much stronger...." Alex said.  
  
"Never..." Isaac said looking angry.  
  
And Isaac lept onto Alex, forgetting his Psynergy, Forgetting his sword, Forgetting that Alex was bigger and maybe stronger than he was, And all he could think of was Mia's Safety.  
  
"Sheba.... Do it.... Or else.. Find out what he's planning..." Saturos commanded.  
  
"DO IT!!!" He repeated.  
  
"I thought I told you not to yell at her!" Felix said.  
  
"Fine. Just Find out what that Isaacs got in his mind..." Saturos finished.  
  
"O...Okay..." Sheba said as she closed her eyes and held her hands out in front of her.  
  
"Well?" Menardi asked watching Isaac pin Alex down.  
  
"Someone named Mia..." Sheba said.  
  
"Mia? Oh.... Thats the Mercury Adept....hehehe... What do you think Saturos?" Menardi said grinning.  
  
"We could use her.." Felix said.  
  
And they were interupted by a huge Glacier attack headed for Isaac.  
  
"Isaac!!!!"Mia shouted stunned.  
  
Garet said nothing but grunted and let out a Heat wave which melted the Glacier attack.  
  
"T..Thanks Garet." Isaac said.  
  
"Hmph." Alex said.  
  
"You can't beat us. Even if you outnumbered us 100 to 1!!!" Menardi scoffed.  
  
"Ivan..." Sheba murmered to him. He was the only one who heard fortunately.  
  
"Its alright Sheba." He thought, but she could hear his thoughts...  
  
"Hey.. What happened to Kraden?" Mia asked.  
  
"He's waiting at the bottom. We didn't need him for now." Alex said.  
  
"Rigghtt...." Garet said.  
  
"Right it is! You'll pay for ever even daring to come up here!" Saturos said as he shot a Firey Blast at Garet.  
  
"ARGGGHHH" Garet shouted as he fell. Even if he was also a Mars Adept, having one of there high level attacks aimed straight for you is very powerful...  
  
"Garet!" Isaac said as he looked Garets way.  
  
Menardi suddenly fired a Nova way to the side of the Lighthouse and into the clouds which drew everyones immediate attention.  
  
"Wow, you missed that one by a mi..." Garet started but stopped when he saw what they had done.  
  
Alex had teleported Mia to the other side of the lighthouse and was holding tightly onto her wrist.  
  
"Alex.... Alex... What are you doing??? LEt me go!!!" She shouted.  
  
Isaac couldn't think. All he could think of was the one he loved was in danger.  
  
"Mia!" He screamed.  
  
"Ha!!! If you want us to let your girlfriend get out of here alive......" This made Isaac blush even redder.  
  
"You have to give up to this lighthouse!" Alex said his grip still firm on Mias wrist.  
  
"Isaaac!!! Don't do it!! Leave me, Protect the lightho-" She was cut off by Alex's hand closed over her mouth.  
  
"Be quiet Mia. This is his decision only." Alex said.  
  
"Uh... Um... " Isaac said. 'If I give up to the lighthouse, They'll be one away from winning! If I don't save Mia and save the lighthouse.... I would completely fall apart...' Isaac said.  
  
"C'mon Isaac! Save Mia!" He heard Jenna and Sheba say.  
  
"I... I..." He said.  
  
Isaac felt a hand on his shoulder as he looked up and stared into the firey eyes of his childhood friend, Garet.  
  
"You love her... Don't you Isaac.... I know you do... You two were meant to be y'know... We can't lose another friend. This time, they win. A good warrior knows when to surrender." He said softly.  
  
"Okay.... Okay..." Isaac said as he stood up.  
  
"Let Mia go." He said firmly.  
  
"So you give up?" Menardi said.  
  
"Great!" Felix said.  
  
Isaac looked away as he heard a familiar clatter and knew the beacon of Jupiter Lighthouse was lit.  
  
"Here, a parting gift, you can take your little friend here, we don't need her anymore." Saturos said as he pushed Sheba aside and turned to gather Jupiter energy.  
  
"Sheba!" Ivan said.  
  
"Oh Ivan!" She said as they hugged.  
  
"Im sorry Sheba... we should have found you sooner." Ivan said.  
  
"It's alright..." She finished.  
  
"Well we'll just go now." Menardi said.  
  
"WAIT!!!" Isaac said.  
  
"WHAT-ABOUT-MIA!!!" He gasped.  
  
"Fwahahaha!!!" Menardi laughed.  
  
"Once again, my friends you have not listened correctly, I said she would leave this lighthouse alive. But not with you. WITH US.... If you want your girlfriend back.... Come and get her. See you soon. Maybe." Alex said as Saturos shot a Nova at the ground and the lighhouse beneath Isaac, Sheba, Ivan, and Garet collapsed and Mia and Alex warped out.  
  
The last thing Isaac thought of was Mia.  
  
  
  
THIS IS NOT THE END, IF YOU THINK THEY DIED URE WRONG!!!! i cant kill the coolesst game peeps ever1111!  
  
soooo.... see u next chapter!!! remember to review pleeze~!!!  
  
sakura07kinomoto 


	5. Mars Lighthouse

Chap 5 (IM SO SORRY BOUT THE LIKE 2 MONTH DELAY i didn't have much time and fanfiction.net being down and all)  
  
I don't own Golden Sun  
  
  
  
  
Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Sheba were all falling through the now collapsing lighthouse. Isaac couldn't think how they would get out of this one... It was too big a fall, and rocky water beneath them...  
"I got it! Ivan and Sheba, try a Whirlwind, maybe we can slow down our fall!" Isaac said, rubble falling around him.  
"O...Okay!" Ivan called, holding out his staff and holding Sheba's hand, as to combine the two powers.  
Suddenly a huge wind swept up beneath them blowing them up for a second, then they were slowly falling to the ground, or...  
"WATER!!!" Garet screamed. Isaac knew Garet being a Mars adept didn't like water very much, and wasn't a great swimmer either.  
But Isaac didn't have time to think of another plan, he fell headfirst into the freezing ocean water. He swam upwards, and broke the surface just in time to see Garet with a scared look on his face clinging to a large rock, Sheba and Ivan beside him laughing a little.  
"Uh, Garet, why don't you get to shore?" Isaac said.   
"WELL Duh!!!! I'm Trying to.... Its just well y'know... WATER!" Garet said.  
"Um, you could use the rocks, just hop to the next one and to the beach." Isaac replied.  
"Oh." Garet said standing up and jumping to the rock in front of him.  
  
When they got to shore, Isaac thought they should start on Felix and the others tracks as quickly as possible, or they might not ever see Mia again... Of course they had said they wouldn't hurt her... They're just using her as bait to get our Mars star.   
"Well, They can't light the Mars beacon without the star, which we have right now..." Ivan said helpfully.  
"Yeah, I guess so." Isaac said.  
"We should get going. They're probably heading north, to a place called Aliria. The Mars lighthouse is there, according to my book on Alchemy." Ivan said.  
"Nice work Ivan." Garet said.  
  
When they finally reached Aliria, they found a large villiage, with very tall houses and wide streets. People bustling around. Torches we're lit all around, it seemed they didn't use light bulbs.   
"This place is like some tropical place..." Sheba said looking around.  
The ocean was right behind a few houses, with palm trees and torches on the beach.  
"Hmm..."   
"There!" Isaac said pointing to a large stone tower, obviously the lighthouse they were looking for, noticing its reddish gold door.   
"It looks like the people here don't even notice it." Garet said.  
The red door shone brightly in the dark black night sky.  
Sheba approached the door and put her hand lightly on the surface, but jolted back with a start.  
"What is it? Are you alright?" Ivan said rushing to her side.  
"Yeah... I'm Fine, but, that door is like fire!!! Its burning hot!" Sheba said cradling her burnt hand.  
"Hmm." Garet thought as he approached it.  
Garet lightly touched the door surface as Sheba did, but kept his hand there for a second or two, and drew back.  
"It's not hot at all..." Garet said.  
"Hmmm.... Probably another strength of Garet as a Fire Adept." Isaac said as though he'd heard it a hundred times.  
Garet opened the door and peeked in. It was dark, but warm inside.  
"It looks way different from the other lighthouses. Its just a spiral staircase." Isaac said looking up the long tower.  
They quickly climbed the spiraling staircase, seeing tall windows and small statues along the way. Soon they came to a small landing.  
It was a bright open area, unlike the bottom, with torches and a chandelier hanging from the roof, which was very high up.  
"So, you've come to get your little friend eh?" And Isaac recognized the voice at once.  
"You!" He yelled pointing. It was Saturos, Menardi, Alex, Felix and Mia, who seemed to be struggling.  
"Us." Alex said.  
"So, you want this, Mia back? Well then you'll have to hand over the Mars Star. Now." Menardi said holding out her hand.  
"Isaac DON'T give them the STAR! If you do, its the last beacon, I'm not worth Tha..." But was once again cut off as Alex pushed her towards Saturos.  
"I'll handle this." Alex said.  
He once again took Mia's hand tightly and walked her over to a window, Then without warning, he flung her out the window, hanging onto her wrist.  
"MIA!" Isaac said running towards her.  
"Isaac no, Leave me take the star and go!" She cried.  
"Hand over the star boy, or you'll never see her again!"  
"NO ISAAC!" Mia screamed!  
"Mia!!!" Isaac cried out as he sped towards the window, knocking Alex out of the way, and grabbing Mia by the hand just in time.  
"Mia! You're gonna be okay!" Isaac said holding her hand with two, as to not let her slip.  
"Isaac the Star!" Mia said.  
"Mia! You're slipping!" Isaac said looking down on her sad face.  
"Isaac, you know I've always loved you." She said with a sad smile on her face.  
"I'm... Sorry.. I didn't tell you sooner." Mia said her green eyes twinkling in the moonlight.  
"Mia.." He said.  
"I..I.." He started but just then, her hand slipped out of his, and she fell all the way down, her sad face still looking up at him.  
  
THA'S NOT THE END EITHER gosh they always end with someone falling...  
HOPE U LIKE IT thanx fer all the reviews... :)  
-Sakura07Kinomoto 


End file.
